


Kiss Me Warm Summer

by Neeneeg25



Category: British Actor RPF, Game of Thrones (TV), Kit Harington - Fandom
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Oral Sex, Sexual Content, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 08:58:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5579362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neeneeg25/pseuds/Neeneeg25
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I walked up behind Kit and wrapped my arms around his waist and put my head on his broad back. He was standing out in the balcony of our rented apartment in Brazil smoking a cigarette. I felt a little bit lonely just waiting for him to come back inside the apartment, so I decided to see what he was up to. The night air was warm and thin and I could feel the mild air seeping through my boy-short pj’s and tank top. He decided to rent an apartment instead of a hotel for our New Year’s stay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

I walked up behind Kit and wrapped my arms around his waist and put my head on his broad back. He was standing out in the balcony of our rented apartment in Brazil smoking a cigarette. I felt a little bit lonely just waiting for him to come back inside the apartment, so I decided to see what he was up to. The night air was warm and thin and I could feel the mild air seeping through my boy-short pj’s and tank top. He decided to rent an apartment instead of a hotel for our New Year’s stay.

"It's so quite tonight" I said to him, taking in his intoxicating scent. Kit flicked his dying cigarette and blew out his last smoke. He turned his body to face me and I let go of his waist and wrapped my arms around his neck. He looked me in the eyes and gave me a small smile.

“We did get here not too long ago…you must be tired…” he said to me, removing some strands of my hair from my face. I closed my eyes to feel of his soft hands touching my face.

“No, I’m not tired” I said pressing my body up against his. I can feel his body heat through my thin clothing and I can still smell the cigarette and ale beer he had just a moment ago. His arms slowly unwrapped around my waist and started to have his hands roam around my stomach as he lifted up my thin tank top. A moan escaped my lips as his hands felt gentle and warm up against my bare skin. He bent lower and I could feel his warm lips kiss my exposed neck. I wanted to press myself closer to him; I took in his scent and pressed my head up against his thin shirt.

He slowly and softly grabbed my hand and led me back inside the apartment. The warm gust of wind came through the open balcony and filled the room with the warm night air. The moment he turned to face me, I grabbed him by his neck and kissed him deeply.  His deep moans rang through my mouth and I can feel my body responding to the sounds he was making. He put his hands down my boy shorts and found that I was already wet for him. He slowly stopped kissing me and his breathing became heavy.

“Is this for me…” he whispered in my ear as he stared to rub my swollen clit.

“Yes…” I whispered back as I started to move my hips with the movement of his fingers. I moaned loudly as I felt his middle finger enter my already wet snatch. I was so slick for him that it was easy to slide in and out. I used one of my hands to hold on to his arm and the other hand to stroke his already hard cock through his dark jeans. His face was buried in my hair and ear and his breathing was so deep that I couldn’t hold on much longer.

“I want to taste you…” he huskily said in my ear. He removed his finger from inside me and from my shorts. He licked and sucked on his own soaked finger and started to taste my juices. He gently pushed me back towards the bed and swiftly took off my boy short underwear. I opened my legs; my pussy glistened as I stared to rub my own clit to show him I was ready for him. He moved my hand out the way and softly took my nub into his mouth and started to suck on it. I put my head back on the bed as I felt his tongue flick at my clit and my outer lips. The wet sounds coming from his lips and deep moans were driving me crazy.

“Fuck…Kit…yes…” my own moans were loud and I couldn’t keep it down as I felt his two fingers pump in and out of me and he kept licking and sucking at my clit.

“I’m going to cum! Fuck!” I screamed as I felt my orgasm building up for a release. Just then he took his fingers out of me and stopped what he was doing. I sighed in dissatisfaction and I breathed heavily as he crawled up to my face and deeply kissed me.

“I don’t want you to cum yet…” he deeply said to me as he stared to peel off his clothes.

“I want you to cum with me…” He took me by my waist and sat me up so I was facing him. I deeply looked into his lustful eyes and started my body started to shiver.

“Ride me” Kit laid back on the bed and I climbed on top of him and started to straddle his waist. I bent down to capture his lips into mine and felt his hard cock slowly enter me and I let go of his lips to moan loudly. I sat myself up and started to rock my hips and felt him thrust up into me.

“Oh fuck Kit!” I moaned loudly as I felt his thrust grow faster and harder. I bounced myself up and down harder to meet his thrust and I could feel my orgasm build up again.

“Kit…please…I’m gonna cum…” he pulled me closer to him while still inside of me and laid me down on my back. He stood still and deeply looked into my eyes.

“Not yet…” his voice was so rich and deep that I didn’t recognize it was Kit talking to me. I was almost moaning out of frustration.

“Please…I want to cum so badly…” he thrusted into me slowly and deeply.

“You want to cum on my cock?” his question was turning me on, my orgasm was right at the edge and I wanted to feel its release.

“Oh god…please…Kit let me cum on your cock” I said staring straight into his eyes and not looking away. He lifted one of my legs of his shoulder and eagerly started to pound into me. I gripped the bed sheets and started to moan loudly into our bedroom. I tried my hardest to keep my eyes on him but the pleasure I was feeling was too great and my orgasm was hanging almost by a thread.

“Fuck Kit! please!” I came so hard that my body jolted by the sudden crash and waves of pleasure I was feeling. Kit kept thrusting into me as I started to ride out my orgasm. He bent lower to me and started to kiss me as I was trembling under his arms. He kissed my neck and kept thrusting into me.

“I wanted to cum with you…” he said slowing down his thrust as he felt my tight entrance grip him.

“I’ll just have to make you cum again…” with that he pulled out of me and picked me up from my waist and turned me over so I was on all fours and my ass was in the air.

He kissed my back and slowly started to kiss his way to my ass and my open entrance. He licked my soaking wet lips and lapped up my dripping cum. I moaned loudly through such a sensation, I did a small yelp and giggle as I felt his tongue graze at “other” hole.

“Where are you going?” I said with excitement as he started to lick further into my butt hole. This was a different type of feeling that no one has ever done to me before. I put my face down into the pillow as I felt him enter one finger into my soaking pussy and slowly entered one finger into my anus entrance.

“Oh…my…Kit” He slowly kissed back up my back and kept his fingers still inside both my holes.

“You okay?” he softly asked me. His voice still holding lust but also a hint of concerned. I could only nod my head yes as I moaned his name and I started to rub my own clit. It felt so different and good that his fingers started to pump slowly in and out of both my entrances.

“Kit…fuck me faster” He didn’t have to be told twice as he picked up his speed and I started to rub my clit faster as I felt myself nearing my orgasm again.

“Kit please fuck me!” he slowly pulled his fingers from my pussy and ass and went right behind me and started to drive his hard cock back inside me. I screamed into the pillow and grabbed hold of the sheets again as I felt him slam into me. I tried with all my might to not cum so quickly. I wanted him to cum with me this time.

“Kit…please tell me when you’re about to cum…” I said breathing heavily.

“Fuck…cum for me Kit…please…” Kit’s thrust was fast and deep. He grabbed a hand full of my hair and gently yanked it back, I can feel his breath down my ear and neck.

“You want my cum?” he asked in his rich and deep accent.

“Yes, please, give it to me” his thrusting quickened and I can tell he was about to cum. His moans raised in volume as I rubbed over my clit and felt my orgasm hit me for a second time. Kit came deep inside me moaned loudly into my ear. My tightness helped milk out the rest of his cum. We both slowly stared to come down from our blissful high. He held on to my waist and laid us both down on our side and I turned myself slightly to face him.

He smiled at me as he started to caress my face. I grabbed his face and started to kiss him deeply. Yes, it was December but it felt like summer whenever I kiss his lips…


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our vacation here in Brazil was getting off to a nice start. It took a lot for me not to ravage Kit back at the apartment when we woke up. We wanted to get to the beach early so we could get a head start on the day we planned.

The water felt calm and brisk as me and Kit put our feet in the salty sea water and started walking between the short waves. It was early morning and we decided to spend most of the morning at the beach.

Our vacation here in Brazil was getting off to a nice start. It took a lot for me not to ravage Kit back at the apartment when we woke up. We wanted to get to the beach early so we could get a head start on the day we planned.

We spent most of the morning swimming in the ocean together and Kit trying to catch me to dunk me in the water. We also played volleyball for a good while and laid around in our blanket trying to soak up the sun.

"I'm starving" I said out loud as I started picking up different pebbles and holding them in my hands. The smooth texture felt nice against my palm. It reminded me of Kit's hands touching my skin.

"What are you hungry for?" Kit asked me grabbing hold of my hand and walking me away from the water.

“Seafood sounds amazing right now..." I said and letting go of the pebbles I was holding and turned to face Kit. We stopped walking as I wrapped my arms around his neck. His sunglasses made it impossible for me to see his deep brown eyes.

"Well then... let’s get cleaned up first then we'll see what we can do afterwards" By my surprise he scooped me up from the ground and started to carry me.

“Kit!” I said screaming as he carried me off from the calming waters and near our belongings.

“I can walk you know…” I said laughing as he put me down.  

“You looked like you needed help” Kit smiled at me and started organizing our stuff. It would take us awhile to head back to the apartment so we decided to shower up in the public shower and just rinse off the sand and sea water before heading out to eat.

Just as we were walking, I could feel Kit’s eyes staring at me from behind me. I turned to look at him and found that his sunglasses were off and he was giving me a mischievous look.

“What’s that look for?” I asked as we made it to the showers and we put our belongings in the empty stall next to us.

“Nothing, just looking at you…” Kit voice trailed off as I set the shower on and started to rinse myself off. Just as I was about to move out the way so Kit can do the same, I felt his strong arms wrap around my waist. I closed my eyes as the heated water beat down on my skin and Kit’s lips were kissing my sun drenched neck and shoulders.

“mmhmm…” I moaned as I pressed my back up against him and felt his growing erection threw his swimming trunks.

“Kit…we can’t do this here…” I said turning around to face him. I couldn’t protest any further as his lips crash down against mine. I felt up against his toned stomach and chest and slowly entangled my fingers into his dark curly hair. I moaned loudly into his mouth as I felt him grope my ass and feel up on my breast. The soft warm breeze hit our wet skin and it gave me goosebumps all over my arms. I slowly kissed his face and started to nibble at his neck. He pulled my bikini top to the side and bent down and took my firm breast into his mouth and started to suck on my hard nipple.

“Oh Kit…” I softly moaned as he played and sucked on my breast as the warm water continued to hit our warm skin.  I gently took hold of his face and eagerly kissed his flushed lips. I slowly kissed his chest and his toned stomach as I slowly went down on my knees. I kissed and nibbled at his navel trail and gently pulled down his swimming trunks and started stroking his already hard cock. I took him gradually into my mouth as I started to suck Kit from the base of his prick to the tip. His breathing became heavy as he put his hands in my soaked hair. I can still smell the sea water on his skin and his pre cum taste so sweet and warm that I wanted more of him in my mouth. I stroked the parts of his cock that I couldn’t reach and started to gag and coat his hard member with my saliva.

“Come here…” he pulled me up from my knees and feverishly started to kiss me. He turned me over so I was facing up against the wall. He pulled my bikini underwear down to my knees and slowly started to rub the tip of his cock over my already wet clit.

“You want this?” he huskily teased me and I pressed myself closer to his body.

“Yes…please…fuck me…” without any other encouragement he drove his hard cock into my soaking wet entrance and I let out a soft cry.

I covered my mouth as he deeply thrusted into me. The smack of the running water and my soaked snatch would be the only thing that would give us away on what we were doing.

“Fuck…” Kit moaned in my ear as he picked up his speed and started to rub one of my breasts. I let out a muffled gasp as I felt his other hand gently rub up against my clit. I can feel my orgasm building as his trust became intense and rapid.

“Kit!” I let go of my mouth and braced myself up against the wall and put my head back as I came all of his cock and finger. I felt him softly bit down on my neck as I rode out my orgasm and he still kept fucking me from behind.

“Turn around…” He quickly pulled out of me and turned me around. I immediately knew what he wanted and I went down on my knees and started to suck the tip of his cock as he stroked himself in front of me.

“Fuck…I’m coming!” The first shot of his cum sprayed over my lips and neck but I took hold of the head of his cock in my mouth and took in each squirt of his cum. I slowly sucked his cock and swallowed everything he gave me till there was nothing left for him to give me.

He slowly picked me up from my knees and smiled down at me.

“Can we please clean up and go eat!” I said pulling him into a hug and letting the water hit our bodies. I felt his laugh through his chest and I closed my eyes to the sound of his voice.

 


End file.
